1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to snorkels used by skin divers and swimmers. More particularly, this invention is concerned with preventing water from entering and flooding a snorkel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin divers and swimmers use the snorkel as a means to breathe while swimming face down on the water surface. The snorkel functions as a conduit between the diver's mouth and the overhead air. Typically, the open end of the snorkel conduit extends a short distance above the water surface. Occasionally, due to swimming movements or wave action, small amounts of water flow or splash into the open end of the snorkel and partially floods the conduit. An experienced skin diver can sense when water enters the snorkel and responds by immediately stopping inhalation. Respiration is resumed after the snorkel has been purged of water. Inexperienced skin divers find occasional flooding especially troublesome because, undetected, water can be inhaled resulting in coughing and extreme discomfort.
Water will also flood the snorkel when the swimmer deliberately dives below the water surface. The snorkel conduit will be completely flooded with water when the swimmer returns to the surface. When the open end of the snorkel is again above the water surface, the flooded conduit is purged for respiration by exhaling an explosive blast of air into the mouthpiece.
Surface tension forms the purging blast of air into a bubble that spans the cross section of the snorkel conduit. Pressure within the bubble expands the bubble toward the open end of the conduit. As the leading surface of the bubble moves away from the mouthpiece, the bulk of the water within the conduit is pushed ahead of the bubble and out the open end.
The purging bubble of air will slip past water that adheres to the inside surface of the conduit. After the purging air bubble is spent, residual water will flow down the inside surface toward the mouthpiece. Also, water which splashes into the open end of the snorkel conduit due to swimming movements or wave action will typically strike and adhere to the inside surface of the conduit and thereafter flow toward the mouthpiece. Water accumulates at the lowermost portion of the snorkel conduit, typically adjacent the mouthpiece, and can soon obstruct the conduit. Unless the conduit is completely blocked, a slow and cautious inhalation is possible after which another purging exhalation can be made.
The respiratory effort needed to purge a snorkel is significant. Many skin divers and swimmers lack the respiratory strength needed to completely puree a flooded snorkel with a single exhalation, and must repeat the purging procedure several times. Also, water will sometimes enter the snorkel just as the swimmer has completed an exhalation, leaving very little air in the lungs to satisfactorily complete a purge.
As a consequence of the difficulties typically encountered by a skin diver or swimmer when trying to purge a flooded snorkel, a number of inventions have been proposed to protect the snorkel opening with devices that prevent water from entering the conduit, even when the swimmer dives underwater.